Radioactive
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Gracelynn is part of the 100 along with her half-brother Finn. She has to survive. Surviving is not always easy, and Gracelynn is about to find out just how hard it is. Lincoln has been watching the Sky People, and knows they are going to stay. Lincoln's eyes have been set on a golden haired sky woman and he wants to keep her safe from his people and the upcoming war. Lincoln/OC
1. I'm Waking Up To Ash And Dust

I remember reading books about Earth, seeing pictures and always wishing I could visit Earth. I had always wanted to feel the grass underneath my feet and the feeling of the sun on my skin. I wanted to feel rain fall on me.

I wanted to swim in a lake and play in the snow. I wanted to see everything Earth had to offer, but I never thought it would happen in my lifetime. I thought that I would be long gone, long since passed and my child's children would be the ones to do everything. Not me.

I remember when I was just a child, I would talk to my mother about Earth. I would tell her everything I would do if I were on Earth. She would pull me into her lap and tell me stories her parents had told her. Stories that got passed down, fairy tales they called them. Stories of princesses and princes, tales from Earth.

"Can you tell me the story about the girl and the wolf?" My mother looked at me and pulled me closer to her. Her arms would wrap around my tiny waist and she would hold me as she told me stories, often enough lulling me into sleep.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever she went out, the little girl wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called her Little Red Riding Hood. One morning, Little Red Riding Hood asked her mother if she could go to visit her grandmother as it had been awhile since they'd seen each other." I leaned back and listened to my mother's soft voice in my ear. I closed my eyes and imagined everything she was saying, a little girl with a red cloak, a big mean wolf.

I cuddled up in my mother lap and as she was telling the story, I drifted off to sleep.

I remember the first time my mother told me about Finn. She had sat me down, after one of her long coughing fits and told me that I had a half-brother. She had said that we had the same father and that he had known about me, but I hadn't know about him. I wondered why my mother hadn't told me, and why I wasn't allowed to know.

She said it was because my father, my biological father was an important member of the engineering team. She said that he was not an honorable man and would often force women to give themselves to him, and in return he would give them something.

"What did he give you?" I looked at my mother. She was sick and she wouldn't get help. I begged her to, I cried and pleaded with her to get help, but she said she was fine.

"I know you have a kind heart, Gracelynn. I know that you care for others before yourself and I know that you wish to study medicine. I have gotten you a position helping Dr. Griffin." I looked at my mother and got a huge grin on my face.

"Thank you mother! I have always wanted to take up medicine! I'm so excited!" I gave my mother a tight hug and pulled away, still having a bold smile on my face.

It was this connection to Dr. Griffin that allowed me to study medicine and gain access to it. I had gained a lot of knowledge and I had worked with her, gaining the skills to save lives. I could help save lives. And I did.

But I could not save my mothers. I tried to. I watched her getting sicker and sicker and I stole medicine for her. I stole rations that were not mine or hers in order to help her get better. I did everything I could to save her, but I couldn't.

I wasn't even able to say goodbye. My mother was dying, and I got arrested before I could say goodbye. The last time I saw my mother, she was lying on her bed, coughing and hacking. I was being pulled away as she watched me go. I never got to say goodbye. I was arrested and put into lock up. I never saw my mother again.


	2. I Wipe My Brow And Sweat My Rust

I Wipe My Brow And I Sweat My Rust

There were 99 other delinquents in this place and most of them were not as nervous as me. I was shaking, my heart was pounding and I was anxious. What would Earth be like? Would we die the second we got on there, or would be survive? Would there be animals, what would the plants look like?

"Your bracelet." Someone grabbed my arm and put this metal band on my wrist. It was tight and it hurt like hell, but I didn't openly say anything. They could still kill me right?

"The chancellor is giving us our goodbye speech. Like we'll ever see him again." A dark haired man sat next to me. He was taller than I was, and he had an olive skin tone. I'd seen him before.

"Maybe we won't." I gripped the straps that were holding me in. The guards had left and we were about to begin our descent.

"Someone's positive." I looked at him and looked away. I think his name started with a J or something.

"You actually think they would send 100 delinquents to Earth if they thought there was any chance we'd survive?" I wasn't being positive. I really didn't have any reason to be.

"You think we're going down to die?" I didn't nod my head but I didn't speak either. The guy beside me scoffed and looked straight ahead. He then turned back to me and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"John Murphy. What's your name?" I looked over to Finn. He was sitting across from me, but his eyes weren't on me, they were on a blonde girl. She was sitting next to the Chancellor's son.

"Gracelynn Hayes." I looked away from Finn and back towards Murphy. I placed my hand in his and shook it, only to drop it not long after.

We were starting to descent and I felt sick. I closed my eyes and gripped the straps holding me, almost to the point of them cutting in. I was scared shitless and I didn't want to die before I could see the Earth. Even though I had no idea what was waiting for us on the Earth. We could die the moment we step foot on the ground, but I still wanted to see it.

"You scared, Hayes?" I opened my eyes and looked at Murphy. He was smirking at me, and it made me nervous. I didn't know what crimes he had committed and what he done to be brought on here, and it made me nervous.

"Yes. I am." I looked away and straight ahead. We were descending into the atmosphere and I had been told that there would be a period where it was hell. There would be a point where we would think the whole place was falling apart. Then it would calm down for a while and get hellish again.

When the dropship started to shake and move violently, I grabbed the straps and held on as tightly as I could. I could hear other people around me screaming and I fought back my own scream. I was terrified and if my heart was beating out of control before, now I thought I may have a heart attack.

"Stay buckled up! You don't know what you're doing!" The blonde girl that Finn was staring at, was yelling at the people who took their straps off.

"When we drop, you'll want to be strapped in!" They all laughed at her and ignored her, enjoying themselves. I looked at Murphy quickly then looked away. He was smirking at the people that had their straps off and reached for his.

"We're going to drop." I spoke softly and lowly. He hesitated and looked at me, and then slowly withdrew his hands.

Within a minute the dropship fell and started to make its final decent. I looked over at Finn, hoping he hadn't been hurt in the drop. We were so close to Earth and I needed him to be alive, he was my only family.

The dropship shook again, violently as it made contact with the Earth. There was nothing but silence for a minute until someone took off their straps and stood up.

"We made it! We're here!" The dropship came alive with excitement as everyone started taking off their straps and getting out. I reached down and undid my straps, before slowly standing up. By the time I got to the exit, the doors were already open and there were people already outside.

I pushed myself out into the open and looked around. The dropship had landed in an area with beautiful tall, green trees. There were trees everywhere and the air was so clean and so pure. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. Everywhere around me, was Earth.

"Excited?" I saw Finn standing behind me and I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. He had minor cuts and bruises from the falling, but he was altogether fine.

"Finn!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a tight squeeze. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me twice before he set me down.

"We made it!" I raised my fists and threw my head up to face the sky.

"WE made it!" I could hear cheering all around me as people celebrated. We made it to Earth, we survived the dropship landing and we were on Earth after 97 years.

"Who was the blonde you were talking to?" Finn looked at me and then looked across the way. She was holding a map, scanning over it and there was the chancellor's son right behind her. On her heels.

"Who was the guy you were talking to?" I looked at Finn and then at Murphy. He standing near someone who I knew wasn't a delinquent. He looked too old to be down here.

"His name is John Murphy." Finn looked at me and then at Murphy. But his eyes slowly made their way to the blonde.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We had started to get the camp set up, walls were starting to be built and the leader, or he considered himself to be, was Bellamy, and his sister Octavia had left. They left with Clarke, the blonde one, and Finn and Wells. They all left to go and find Mount Weather, and the rest of us were tasked with finding as many usable supplies as possible. Finding what we could, where we could, and bringing it back to the camp.

"Having any luck?" Murphy stood beside me, he considered himself one of the leaders. Not that I agreed. He may have seemed like a good guy, but there was something hidden beneath that gave me a bad feeling.

"Not a lot. I might wander not too far into the woods and try something." I looked at Murphy and quickly looked away. He was staring at me and it was starting to rub me the wrong way. He was creeping me out.

"You want someone to come with you?" I shook my head and stood up, leaving the drop ship. I could hear his footsteps behind me. I needed to get out of here, I needed to get away from him.

"I'll be back soon." I grabbed one of the makeshift knives and gripped the handle, testing it out in front out me. I had absolutely no fighting experience but given life or death, I would try my hardest.

I turned back and looked at Murphy once, before turning away. He really did give creep me out and I needed to leave. There was something off about Murphy, and I felt unprotected without Finn. Murphy was bigger than me, stronger than me and if he did try anything, I would not be able to fight him off.

"May we meet again." I whispered and started walking towards the woods. I felt at peace on Earth, even though I had no idea what was out here. I didn't know what threats awaited us or what danger we would have to face.

But the fact that we were here, the fact that we were on Earth was amazing. We made it and we survived the drop. We were back where we belong. We were home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

New chapter of a new story! Hope you like it!

Thanks to my first follower and the first person who added this to their favourites:

Emily'sImagination


	3. I Breathe In The Chemicals

I'm Breathing In The Chemicals

I watched them from a distance. They would never be able to see me, but I could see them. They had landed less than a day ago, and I could tell they intended to stay. They had started making shelters and they were gathering wood for fire. Even though it looked like they were all running wild, it seemed like they had some sort of order.

"I wish you could see it mother." There was someone from the Sky People standing a few feet away from me and she had no idea I was here. She spoke freely and to herself, if she knew there was someone else here, she would not speak freely.

"You would love it. It's so beautiful here. Everything." She reached down and touched a piece of metal that was hanging around her neck. It was a chain with a heart on the end. She touched the heart and opened it, looking at whatever was inside.

"I miss you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." She closed the heart and clenched it in her hands, she was silent. I could easily see the loss that had come over her. She had lost her mother and she was still grieving.

She closed her eyes, her hand still around the heart, and started talking lowly. I could see her lips moving, but couldn't make out what she was saying. She was like that for a few moments before she opened her eyes and dropped the heart.

"May we meet again." She spoke softly and then turned on her heel and walked south, away from her village.

This Sky person, had long hair that reached to the middle of her back, and it was a soft colour. It was like the sun that filtered through the trees. It looked like it would catch the light and glow. She had a shorter stature. If I was standing next to her she would only come to my chest, if she even reached there.

"Get it! Get it!" I watched her as she jumped, when her people ran past her. They tackled each other, all of them reaching for a piece of red rope. Once one of her men had grabbed it, they all ran off back towards her village.

Her eyes followed them for a minute, before she tightened her pack and continued to walk. I watched her walk until she was just barely out of my view. I dropped down from the tree I was in and crouched, and then pulled out my knife.

I didn't know where the rest of her people were but I was not going to allow myself to be defenceless if one of them spotted me. Not that they would spot me, I was a scout. I could hide for days without being seen by a member of another clan, let alone the Sky People. But nonetheless, I would be prepared.

I continued to watch her as she walked, and the sounds of a river met my ears. She was heading to the river to get water.

"Finally. Thank God." She walked to the river's edge and I stayed in the treeline. I watched her continuously as she took her pack off and opened it. She pulled out a small container and then a knife. She cut the top off of the container and set the knife beside her.

"Water. Clean water." She spoke and bent down, dropping the container into the water. It slowly filled up with water, and as it was filling up, she lifted her head up and looked around at her surroundings.

My eyes and ears quickly left hers as they were directed to the loud shouts of someone downstream. I looked back at her, her eyes were on the same place mine were. She had heard the shouts too, but instead of worry, her eyes lit up.

"Finn!" She called out and stood up, bringing the container out of the water as well. I stepped back into the treeline, further immersing myself into my environment. I continued to watch her as she grabbed her pack and her container of water and walked towards the shouting.

Once she was gone, I left the treeline and made my way over to where she was sitting. I bent down and reached out, my hand grabbing the knife she had left behind. I ran my fingers over the blade.

This knife wasn't as sharp as it should be and it was made out of parts from their village. It was not a good knife, but it was all they could do. I gripped the handle and swung it in front of me, watching it, listening to the sound it made.

After I was done swinging it back and forth, I stood up and shoved into one of my pockets with the rest of my smaller knives. I walked back into the treeline and blended into my surroundings. I continued to follow the path I was on, and found her standing with more people from her village.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I handed the container of my water to Finn and then he handed it to Clarke. Clarke. Dr. Griffin's daughter. I had never actually met her before, so I had no idea what she looked like.

I had only ever heard Dr. Griffin tell me about her and her father, but that stopped once her father was floated and Clarke was arrested. Then, the conversations about Clarke and Dr. Griffins husband had stopped. After that, it was only work.

"Good thinking. The water." I smiled and thanked Clarke, before looking at Finn. He took another drink of water before he passed it on to three other people.

Once they had taken a few drinks, Clarke took the container back and filled it up again. She stood up once she was done and then faced all of us.

"We need to get to Mount Weather. Now that we have another person, it'll make the trek easier and we'll be able to carry more back. Let's go." I followed them as they started to walk, and looked at the other three in the group.

There was one female, I had seen her with Bellamy, the 'guardsmen'. Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake's sister. Everyone on the Dropship knew. She was hidden for 16 years before she was found. 16 years of hiding under the floorboards and then she was found. She was locked up and kept in a cell until we had all heard we were going to Earth.

"What'd you get locked up for?" She walked beside me and nudged my arm. I looked at her, looked at her long brown hair and her brown eyes. She was locked up for being born.

"I got locked up for stealing morphine and rations. I tried to save my mother. She died while I was in a cell. Dr. Griffin…she was the one that caught me." Clarke flicked her eyes towards me, and slowed down her pace. She was watching me, listening to me.

"I got locked up for being born." I looked at Octavia and then towards Finn. We were related. We had the same father, different mothers. I didn't know why they didn't lock one of us up for that. I guess maybe because we were only half-siblings.

"Let's keep going." Clarke picked up her pace again, and I saw Octavia roll her eyes.

"I want to have a little fun." She walked to the edge of the same river we were walking beside. She stopped on a rock and looked back at all of us.

Slowly, she started to get undressed and I looked towards Finn. He wasn't looking at Octavia as she started to get undressed, but the other two we were with, were looking.

"We don't have time for this!" Clarke tried to stop Octavia, but she ignored her and jumped in. We all walked to the rock she jumped off and watched her in the water.

"Octavia, we can't swim." She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. I watched as Jasper started to get undressed, he was planning on going in with her.

My mind started to drift away from what was happening in front of me. I turned on my heel and looked at the forest that was behind us. The forest was dense and thick and some of the trees were covered in moss, while others had thick bark on them.

They were all so different but all of them were just as beautiful as the next. Everything here was beautiful. It was all so amazing and beautiful. I was glad we were back, but I almost wondered why now. Why did they send us here now, why not later? Why not send the people of the Ark that were needed? The farmers, the engineers, the doctors. Why didn't they send the ones that could start to rebuild Earth, rebuild the buildings that we needed?

"Octavia!" I spun on my heel and ended up tripping over my two feet. I landed hard on the ground and looked, just in time to see some giant creature grab Octavia and pull her under water.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

New chapter! Hope you like it! Lincoln has officially seen Gracelynn, and she has no idea. This will not be a Murphy friendly fic and this will be an Ocatvia/Jasper fic. Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the followers:

Emily'sImagination

Jesslynn77

Tiffvillard

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Emily'sImagination

AstroStarr

Tiffvillard


	4. I'm Breaking In, Shaping Up

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

I watched in horror as Clarke and Finn were trying to save Octavia from the river monster. She would either drown from being under the water, or she would die from blunt head trauma from the way is was thrashing her around. None of us wanted either one.

"We need to distract it." I was frozen in place. I couldn't move. I was horrified. This peaceful place, Earth, was just as dangerous as when humans left it.

"There were supposed to be no animals." Clarke snapped her head in my direction and sent me a nasty glare.

"Well there are and we need to save her!" Clarke turned away and I shot a look towards Finn, but he just as easily turned away. Another moment passed and Clarke rolled a stone into the river.

The monster dropped Octavia and Jasper jumped in to save her. I felt relief wash over me. Bellamy would kill us all if we didn't return with Octavia.

"Octavia are you okay?" I eventually got movement in my legs and I walked over to her and bent down. She had some scratches on her legs and they looked deep, but to the point of being a major problem.

"You have some deep cuts, but if we get them cleaned and wrapped they won't cause a problem. I can walk her back." Clarke looked at me and then at Octavia. I didn't know if she had a problem with me, but at this point, it was pretty obvious I wasn't her favourite person.

"We will all go back. We can't cross the river with that thing. Here Octavia, I'll help you up." Clarke bent down to help her up and I stood in the background. I didn't know why Clarke didn't seem to like me, and I don't remember doing anything to make her hate me…

"You'll be okay." I stood near the back, near Jasper and Monty, as Clarke, Octavia and Finn walked up ahead. I sighed and looked back at the river.

It was moving but there was no sign of the river monster. I guess that's what made it so dangerous in the first place. It looked peaceful and it looked like it was safe. But clearly it wasn't.

"You okay? Gracelynn?" Monty touched my arm and I looked at him and gave him a smile. I would be. I just needed to adjust to the Earth.

On the way back to the dropship, Monty and I were in a discussion about plants that the Earth had that were medicinal, when we heard some movement coming from behind us. Both of us stopped and looked behind us at the moving trees.

"What was that?" I looked at Monty and looked back at the trees. We were falling behind the rest of the group, and right now I couldn't see them at all.

"Umm…an animal?" I took a step away from the rustling trees. I was scared shitless of what might be there.

"We're alone here right? Like there's no other humans?" I didn't know how to answer it. You'd think that there would be no humans here, we were told on the Ark that there were none.

"We were told there were none?" The rustling stopped and it was like everything fell silent around us. Now would be the moment we died.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and screamed. I covered my mouth with my hands and felt my face get red. Jasper was standing behind us with a big grin on his face.

"You were so scared." I shoved his shoulder and moved past him, crossing my arms over my chest. I almost had a heart attack and he laughs.

"That wasn't funny." Monty picked up his pace and soon we were walking side by side.

"After the river monster thing, that was too soon." I looked at Jasper and despite being scared shitless, I grinned. He did get us pretty good.

"It was pretty good though."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I followed her to the river and when she had gotten to the rest of the group, then I had watched them all. There was one that had started taking off her clothes and had wanted to go into the river.

The one I was watching from before, she turned away and focused on the forest she had just come from. I grabbed my book and started to sketch her, I had started before, but now I had the opportunity to try and finish it.

This woman I was following, from the Sky People, she was different even from the people she was with. She was not loud like most of the people she was surrounded by and unlike her other people, I had yet to see her take a member of the opposite sex into a private area.

"Octavia!" I shoved my book in my pocket and watched the woman spin, tripping over her own feet. She fell to her stomach, her hands landing on the rocks beside her ribs. She watched, unable to move, as one of her people were being dragged under by the river monster.

I sat up on the tree branch and watched as one of the other woman snapped at her before she pushed a rock into the river, distracting the monster, who let go of the one called Octavia.

They left shortly after that, helping Octavia along. They were making their way back to the camp, but the blonde stayed behind. She lingered for a moment, staring at the river behind her before she started making her way towards the rest of the group.

I continued to follow them. I would follow them until they went to camp and then I would go back to my clan and report what I had seen. I would be back tomorrow to scout once again.

"You okay? Gracelynn?" One of the smaller men in their group stopped walking and waited for her to catch up, then asked if she was alright.

These Sky People didn't seem to be a threat to us. They had wanted to survive just like we did and they were trying to get used to their surroundings. They were trying to make themselves safe and they were having a hard time doing it.

"What was that?" There was another sky person behind them in the bushes. He had a smirk on his face and he was crouched down. He meant to scare them, and he was doing a good job.

"Uhh…an animal?" Gracelynn. I spoke the name several times getting a feel for it. It was a strange name and it took me a few times of speaking it, before I got the hang of saying it.

I heard a loud scream pierce the air and I grabbed my blade, my arm ready to swing it, when I saw…Gracelynn glaring at Jasper. He had scared her and made her scream. I pocketed the knife and leaned back, watching them interact.

These Sky People were no different than the people from my clan. We may be from different places and we may have different thoughts and ideas, but they were their own clan. They joked, they laughed, and they healed together. They deserved a chance to thrive and make a place for themselves.

"It was pretty good though." I looked back at Gracelynn. She had recovered from being scared and she had a bright smile on her face. She hit one of her people on the arm and then started walking, and them following closely after.

I grabbed my book and quickly etched a smile onto the drawings face while it was fresh in my memory.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No reviews yet :( But that's okay! Hope you like it!

Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favourites:

AstroStarr

Emily'sImagination

Tiffvillard

basketball4444

Thanks to everyone who followed:

Emily'sImagination

Jesslynn77

Tiffvillard


	5. This Is It, The Apocalypse

This Is It, The Apocalypse

The morning after the river monster attack, it seemed like everyone was on edge, especially Bellamy. He had told Octavia that she was not going out again, and she had told him he can't stop her. They were at each other's throats, fighting each other.

"We need to find another way to get over the river. We need to go back." Clarke was already gathering supplies to go and she had enlisted Finn and Jasper to go with her. They were all going to go and see what they could do.

"Are you coming?" Finn looked at me and outstretched his hand. I took it and let him pull me up but then just as quickly dropped it.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Octavia. Monty said there were some plants nearby that would help take down the swelling." Finn looked at me and then over to Octavia.

"Don't go too far into the forest." I nodded and gave Finn a tight hug, wrapping my arms around the middle of his back. His arms slowly wrapped around mine and I held him tightly. I was afraid to let go.

After what happened to Octavia, I didn't want anything to happen to him. Earth was so unpredictable and if anything did happen to him…

"I'll be back. Nothing will happen." I pulled away and took a step back. I looked at Finn for a few moments and then looked over to Clarke.

She was standing a few feet away and she was looking at both of us. Her eyes were focused more on Finn and there was a softness to her eyes. Whether they really knew each other or not, she was attracted to him on some level. And from the way he was looking at her, he felt the same.

"Finn we have to go." Finn turned and smiled at Clarke, and then walked away. I watched him until he was gone, then walked over to where Octavia was lying.

"Bellamy has you watching over me?" She sat up and glared at me. She was not happy that she was stuck here and I didn't really blame her. Bellamy was too protective of her and he was trying to shield her from everything. But here on Earth, you couldn't be protected from everything.

"No. I'm here to make sure your wound doesn't get infected. And I need to leave camp to get some plants to take down the swelling. Do you want to come?" Octavia looked skeptically at me. It seemed like she didn't think I would actually help her.

"Are you serious?" I nodded and held out my hand for her to come with me. She grinned and grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. She stumbled for a minute before she put more pressure on her leg.

"You okay? You can stand?" Octavia put most of her pressure on her bad leg. She cried out in pain and switched her weight to the other leg.

"I'll be fine. Just get me out of here." I nodded and started walking out of the tent with Octavia following. I looked around to make sure none of Bellamy's followers were going to stop us and when I thought the coast was clear, I started walking to the gate.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" I expected the person to grab Octavia's arm, but I felt mine being grabbed instead. I turned my head and saw Murphy staring down at me.

I felt uneasy as he stared down at me and I looked at Octavia. She was glaring at Murphy and she started to recede back to the dropship. I told her I was going to let her come with me, she doesn't deserve to be locked up like an animal.

"We're going to find plants to take down her swelling. Octavia and I are going." I looked at Octavia and she smiled and walked until she was standing beside me.

"You think you're just going to out there and get plants?" The grip on my wrist tightened and I tugged on it trying to get it away.

"I need to make sure the swelling goes down, Murphy. You have to let me go." I yanked on my wrist and got it free. I turned and took a step before my arm was grabbed.

"When you come back, you come find me." I yanked my arm free and walked out of the gate. I could hear Octavia stepping behind me, but she didn't say anything.

Nothing was said until we were a good distance away from the camp. And even then, we didn't talk until we stopped and crouched down.

"He gives me a bad feeling. He's always watching something or somebody. Bellamy won't let anything happen to me." I looked at Octavia and looked back at the direction of the camp.

"Yeah Murphy gives me a bad feeling too. He was sitting next to me on the dropship. We talked and then when we got out we talked. But he gave me a bad feeling even then." Octavia nodded and I reached out and grabbed a red plant, yanking it from its stem.

"This should stop any infection. I'll take more so we have a stockpile." Octavia didn't respond and when I turned my head, she was more than 10 feet away from me, looking at some red flowers.

"What will take away the swelling?" She reached out and grabbed it, plucking it from its stem. She pulled it closer to her and looked over the flower and the colours. She looked so peaceful out here.

"It's got a blue flower and all I need is the greens from it." Octavia spun the flower in her hands. She looked so happy being out here and it was a shame that Bellamy wouldn't let her out before.

"Octavia, I can go look for it if you want to stay here?" She turned and looked at me and then nodded. She sat down against a tree's trunk and brought the flower to her nose.

"I'll be back." I stood and walked further into the forest. I enjoyed being out here, even if there were things that could kill me, it was peaceful. It was nice being in the beautiful forests of Earth.

I walked for another half mile when I finally found what I was looking for. I bet down and reached out for the plant, humming as I started picking the greens. I had stopped when I heard some movement coming from my left. I thought it was Octavia and kept grabbing the plants.

"Octavia I thought you were staying with the red flowers?" I didn't hear a response, and I sat up, keeping my back to the noise.

"Octavia?" I turned my head and was met with a black pair of pants and a black pair of boots. I looked up inch by inch and was met with a black shirt. My eyes kept moving up to the persons face and fell back. I didn't know what to think as a face stared down at mine, covered in some kind of black paint. He was staring down at me and I crawled back until I was up against the tree.

I stared up at him and he stared down at me. I saw him reach for me and I let out a loud scream.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I watched her when one of her men put his hands on her. He grabbed her wrist and her arm and he wanted her to stay back. She didn't look comfortable when she was with him and she tried to pull away. He pulled back and spoke to her, and with every word he spoke, she shrunk into herself.

When she finally did pull away from him, she walked into the woods with her friend following her. She was angry, she was uncomfortable and she was walking with a purpose. She wanted to get out of there and she wanted to get out of there now.

I followed her and watched her until she had stopped, and was talking to her friend. Gracelynn stopped and started picking at a red plant, it helped fight infection. She knew what she was doing by gathering that plant. Octavia had a wound but it didn't look like it would cause her too much trouble, but Gracelynn didn't look like she was going to take a chance.

"What will stop the swelling?" Octavia had a flower in her hand and was spinning it between her fingers. I watched Gracelynn look over at her, smiling. She reached forward and grabbed a few plants before she put them in her bag and then stood up, watching Octavia.

They spoke to each other for a few moments and then the conversation stopped. Octavia looked at Gracelynn and nodded before she sat down with her back against the bark.

"I'll be back." Gracelynn started to walk away from Octavia and into the forest, getting further and further away from her village. She was not aware that I was here, she never was. She wasn't aware that there were other people out here.

None of her people knew there were others out here. They didn't know that there were many other clans on Earth, and almost all of them knew about the Sky People. Whatever they came down on, when they came down, it was visible to all the clans. We were the closest, they were on our land.

I looked down at her from the tree I was in, when I heard her humming. She was humming a tune I had never heard before. I knew the songs we had in our clan, in our village, and this was nothing I had ever heard before, but it was beautiful whatever it was.

I jumped off the tree I was on and crouched in the bushes just behind her. She was paying no attention to her surroundings. She was focusing on the plants in front of her and now what was behind her. She would not survive like that if she was on her own.

"Octavia I thought you were staying with the red flowers?" I moved my right foot forwards and a branch snapped under my foot. Still, she kept her back to me but she had sat up. She heard me and was aware of me.

"Octavia?" I left the cover I was in and came to stand behind her. Slowly, I could see her turn her head and her eyes landed on my boots and my pants. I looked down at her and she slowly looked up at me, meeting my eyes.

She fell back on her hands and crawled back until her back was pressed against the rough bark. My face was covered in black paint that helped me blend into the surroundings.

Gracelynn looked at me, her blue eyes were on me. She sat there frozen and even though I knew I shouldn't, I reached out for her. She pushed herself further back into the tree and then opened her mouth and screamed loudly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

New chapter and Lincoln sees Gracelynn and she seems him! Hope you like it and hope you review!

Thanks to my first reviewer:

TiffVillard

Thanks to everyone who has followed:

AstroStarr

Emily'sImagination

Tiffvillard

basketball4444

Thanks to everyone who has added this to their favourites:

Emily'sImagination

Jesslynn77

Tiffvillard


	6. I'm Waking Up, I Feel It In My Bones

I'm Waking Up, I Feel It In My Bones

A large hand covered my mouth and muffled my scream, but it didn't stop me from screaming. I kept screaming against his hand and then after a minute I stopped. He was staring at me and I was staring at him. Slowly, he bent down to my height and leaned forward, but kept his hand on my mouth.

He moved one finger to his lips and motioned for me to be quiet. He pulled his hand away and placed it back at his side. I took a deep, sharp breath and glared at the stranger in front of me. I didn't know who the hell he was, or what he was doing here, but he almost gave me a heart attack.

"You're going to kill me? Is that it? Kill me and eat my flesh?" I don't know what brought up that thought, but I couldn't help but speak my thought.

The man in front of me smirked and then moved slightly. I body went rigid and I started to pull my legs into my body. The man stopped moving and then reached out his hand. I looked down at his hand and then up at him.

"What do you want me to do with it?" He stared at me and then slowly sat down, crossing his legs campfire style. I copied him and crossed my legs and looked at each other.

He was unlike any of the delinquents and unlike any other human I had seen before. This man sitting in front of me was like a brick wall. He was tall, taller than anyone in camp, and he was an imposing man with a big frame. He had a strong jaw and he looked to be around Bellamy's age, maybe younger? It was hard to tell because of his size.

He withdrew his hand and then reached into his pocket. My eyes flicked to where his hand was and I nervously watched. I didn't know what he was going to do or what he may or may not pull out. Would he try and kill me? Would he poison me?

His hand moved out of his pocket and I saw a hard, grey piece of metal in his hand. He held out his hand again and I saw my knife, lying on top of his hand. I reached out and grabbed the knife, my hand curling around the blade. I pulled back and looked it over, the grey blade, the black handle. All were pieces of the dropship that could be spared.

"Thank you for bringing it back to me. Where did I leave it?" I looked up at him, my blue eyes meeting his, but he was silent.

I didn't put too much thought into how he had found it and how he knew it was mine. I didn't want to think about it. If I thought about it then I would have to think about why he was here and why he was following me. I didn't want to know.

"Well thank you anyway. I really appreciate it." I smiled and set it down beside me. It lay in the greens of the plant I needed. I sat back and then looked above me. There were thick branches of the tree partially blocking my view of the sky, but I could still see shades of blue filtering through.

"It is a beautiful place. This…everything." I sighed and drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around. I was so at peace.

I looked down again, to stare at the man, but he was gone. He was out of view and I whipped my head around, in all directions. I tried to see if I could spot him but I couldn't see a thing.

"I'm losing my mind." I stood up and grabbed my knife and the plants I had gathered. I was going to go and find Octavia and then I was going to get the hell out of these woods.

"Octavia!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I heard her scream and after a few seconds I clamped my hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. I could still feel her screaming against my hand and I bent down to her height. Once she was done screaming, I put my finger to my lips and told her to be quiet.

I took a chance and took my hand away from her mouth. Her blue eyes narrowed as she sent me a nasty glare. She was trying to threaten me, but it only made me laugh. This Sky Person was the complete opposite of threatening and yet here she was, glaring at me.

She had no idea what I was capable of doing, what I was trained to do. She had no idea what kind of men I had fought, had killed. She didn't know what kind of warrior I really was. She could never threaten me.

"You're going to kill me? Is that it? Kill me and eat my flesh?" I smirked and fought back a laugh. I had no idea where she got the thought that I would kill her and eat her flesh. I held my smirk and moved slightly, making her body go rigid. She started to pull her legs into her body and I stopped.

I reached out my hand and held it out for her. I wondered if she would take it or what she would do. I had my answer when she looked at my hand and then me. She inched away again, leaving a fair bit of space between us.

"What do you want me to do with it?" I pulled my hand back and stuck it one of my pockets and gripped the handle of her knife. I slowly pulled it out and watched her blue eyes watch my hand. I pulled my hand out of my pocket and held my hand out again, her knife resting in my hand.

She reached out and gripped the blade and pulled back, looking her knife over. She then looked up at me and gripped her knife in her right hand while she left gripped the metal hanging around her neck. She looked surprised that I had her knife and even more surprised that I had given it back.

"Thank you for bringing it back to me. Where did I leave it?" I gave her a nod but didn't answer her questions. Even if I was talking to her, I wouldn't have told her where I found it.

"Well thank you anyway, I really appreciate it." She pulled her eyes away from me and looked up at whatever sky she could see through the trees.

"It's a beautiful place. This…everything." She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and leaned back against the bark of the tree.

I took this chance and I stood up while she was occupied. I didn't know how she didn't notice, but I walked out of the area. I crouched under the cover of a bush and watched as she looked down, looking at the space where I once was. She whipped her head around looking in all directions for me and when she couldn't find me, she stood up and grabbed her knife.

"I'm losing my mind." She grabbed her pack and swung it over her shoulder and started walking in the direction she had come from. She was going to go find her friend, Octavia and I would take this chance to leave the area and report back to Anya.

"Octavia!" I stood up and started making my way to the bridge that would lead me back to camp. I stopped briefly and reached into my pocket and grabbed my book.

I opened it to the last page I had last drawn on and ran my fingers over the edge of the page. She was on the page, her at the river gathering water, her hair falling in her face. She had just looked up at her surroundings, that day, as I had just finished the picture.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry for the short chapter but hope you enjoy it anyway!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Geminigoddcss

TiffVillard

Jesslynn77

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites so far:

AstroStarr

Emily'sImagination

Tiffvillard

basketball4444

geminigoddcss

Thanks to all the followers so far:

Emily'sImagination

Jesslynn77

Tiffvillard

geminigoddcss


	7. Enough To Make My System Blow

Enough To Make My System Blow

When I found Octavia she was no longer sitting under the tree, but making her way back towards camp. I caught up with her and walked beside her, my mind drifting to the tall stranger that had nearly given me a heart attack. Was he watching me now?

"Thanks for letting me come with you. I appreciate it." I smiled at Octavia and we kept walking towards camp at a slow pace, but that changed when we heard screaming and yelling. We both started running towards camp and when we ran in, I saw Bellamy and Clarke.

"We're not alone here! They shot him and took him! They took Jasper." I stopped moving and watched as Clarke addressed the whole camp.

We weren't alone. I had met that person this morning and he had clearly been following us because he had my knife. But I didn't know they were trying to kill us. I didn't think they would try and attack one of our people.

"We have to go look for him Bellamy. We can't leave him out there!" Clarke was starting to get into an argument with Bellamy. He looked hesitant and ignored her instance that they go.

"You go with me or I go alone, but I am going to get Jasper back." We all watched Bellamy, waiting to see what he would say. After a minute he turned and addressed us all, giving him direction as 'leader'.

"Start building a wall and a gate. I will go with Clarke and we will get Jasper back." His attention fell on Octavia and me, and as the crowds started to disperse, he walked over.

He grabbed Octavia's arm and then Atom's, one of his followers. He pulled Atom over and looked between the two.

"She doesn't leave camp and nobody touches her. If they do, they answer to me." Atom reached out and grabbed Octavia's arm and she quickly jerked it away.

"I don't need anyone to look after me, Bell." She started walking to the dropship, only stopping when Atom grabbed her arm.

Suddenly it was just Bellamy and I. I looked up at him and felt my blood rushing. He knew. He knew I left and I took her with me. The little rat Murphy must've told him.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but if you ever take my sister out of camp without my permission, you'll be punished." I looked from Bellamy to the spot behind him where Murphy was standing. He had a smirk on his face and his arms were crossed over his chest. He told and he wanted me to get into trouble.

"She wanted to go out. She's been locked up for 16 years. Give her a little freedom." Bellamy reached out and grabbed my arm and squeezed it, hard. I winced and tried pulling it away, only making him squeeze it harder.

"Don't tell me how to protect my sister. I'm telling you Hayes, if you do it again you'll be punished." I jerked my arm hard, and pulled it from his grip. I glared at Bellamy and walked past him, my eyes flicking to Murphy's.

He was amused by all this and I wouldn't be surprised if the sick son of a bitch got off on this. I walked past him and into the dropship, finding a corner on the upper deck. I dropped my bag and started pulling out the plants I had grabbed.

"Little fucker told on me. That bastard." I wasn't one to swear unless I was really pissed. Something I no doubt, got from my 'father'. Not that I saw him much, but he did come around a few times a week when my mom was still alive. He was a sick bastard and every time he did come around, it was only to force himself on my mom and then leave.

"Murphy is a dick." I turned my head and saw Octavia and Monty, sitting on the floor. Octavia was brooding at her brother's decision and Monty was trying to fix something electrical. I huffed and sat on the floor, the frustration and steam blowing out of my ears. I was pissed off.

"He can't keep me locked in here forever." Octavia reached down to the floor beside her and picked up the red flower. She brought it to her nose and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She looked relaxed when she was out there, she looked free.

"There are other people out there." I spoke quietly but still got the attention of Monty and Octavia.

"There are people out there. Someone shot Jasper and they took him. Someone is out there and they don't want us here." My mind once again drifted to the stranger from this morning and I wondered if he was the one that did it. Did he hurt Jasper and take him?

"We're not leaving. They won't force us out. We're here to stay. Bellamy won't let us be scared off." Octavia spoke loud and clear, like she had declared this area ours. I hoped she was right about Bellamy and I hoped she was right about us not being forced out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I had gone to my village and been back by the time they had discovered Jasper was gone. They had all ran to their camp and they were discussing what to do. I watched them as they were told that there were others out there. They were being told that they weren't alone and they had no idea just what was out there.

Not only a threat for them, but for us. We had to deal with other clans, Reapers, Mountain Men, Acid Fog and now on top of it all, we had to deal with these people, The Sky People.

"Start building a wall and a gate. I'll go with Clarke and go get Jasper back." They were going to build a wall and they thought that would keep us out?

I looked down at one of their leaders. He grabbed Octavia's arm and then one of the men from his village and spoke to the both of them. He was harsh and when Octavia pulled away, his eyes followed her. The other man left and then the leader was alone with Gracelynn.

I could see here clearly from where I was and she did not look happy. The leader stepped forward and glared down at her, his face inches from hers. He was also speaking harshly to her and judging from her body language, she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

I moved my position and got closer to the camp and the two as they were talking. I wanted to know what he was saying to her and I couldn't hear from this position.

"She wanted to go out. She's been locked up for 16 years. Give her a little freedom." Gracelynn spoke to her leader and I watched closely as his face got hard. He reached out and squeezed her arm. Gracelynn winced and tried pulling away to which his nails started to dig in.

I reached for one of my knives and gripped it in my hand. If he tried anything else or if she was in any more pain, I would throw the knife and I would not miss.

"Don't tell me how to protect my sister. I'm telling you Hayes, if you do it again you'll be punished." Gracelynn continued to pull on her arm trying to get it away. I looked over the two of them and saw another man from her village standing behind her.

He was watching them closely, smirking as she was getting mishandled. He had a pleased look in his eyes as he watched Gracelynn in pain.

Gracelynn finally pulled her arm away from her leaders and walked away. She briefly looked over at the man standing in the background before she disappeared from my sights. I put my knife away and jumped down from the tree I was on.

Anya would want to know about anything and everything I could tell her about these people. She wanted to know who the leaders were, how they ran their village, what the weak spots were. She wanted to know everything, and I would have to tell her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

New chapter! Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewer:

Geminigoddcss

Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favourites so far:

AstroStarr

Emily'sImagination

Tiffvillard

basketball4444

geminigoddcss

sunny-mwa

Thanks to everyone who followed so far:

EMyra

Emily'sImagination

Fall-Back-Down

Jesslynn77

Seria Noir

Tiffvillard

geminigoddcss


	8. Welcome To The New Age, To The New Age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

There was silence in the top part of the drop ship as both Octavia and I watched over Jasper. He had been shot with a spear and we were waiting on Clarke and Finn and Wells to bring back red seaweed to help him. They were gone for hours now and I've been sitting here with Jasper while he moans and screams in pain.

"Somebody just kill him!" I glared at the hatch that was keeping Jasper from the rest of the 100. They were pissed and they wanted him to die, to be killed but that would never happen.

"Nobody is killing anybody!" Octavia screamed at the hatch even though they probably wouldn't hear her. She tried anyway. She screamed and cursed until she could barely speak and then she would sit back down and watch over Jasper with me.

"He'll be alright. You'll be fine Jasper." I brushed the hair out of his eyes and grabbed the rag that was sittng in the water beside me. I rung it out and pressed it to his forehead dabbing it a few times before I laid it across.

"Where are they?" Octavia paced back and forth flicking her eyes towards Jasper every few seconds. Between her and Monty asking every few minutes how he was doing, there really wasn't that much room for me to talk.

"He needs the seaweed. He needs it." I wiped his face with the cloth and looked towards the hatch. I could've gone to get it myself, I would need a weapon but I could get it myself.

"I'm going to go get it." I motioned Octavia over and she took my place sitting beside Jasper. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head, cracking my back in the process.

"How do you even know where to get it? Finn and Clarke are going to get some." I knew they were going to get some seaweed but they were gone for a long time, it seemed like they were gone longer than they should be.

"I know they went to get some Octavia, but it's been way too long. They should've been back by now and Jasper wasn't getting any better without it. We needs it sooner than later." I walked over to the hatch and unlocked it.

"I shouldn't be longer than 2 hours. Make sure no one comes up here and make sure no one tried anything." I opened the hatch and started climbing down. I stopped when I was a few inches below and closed the hatch lid, hitting it once, letting Octavia know to cover the hatch with something heavy.

I climbed the rest of the way down and jumped off the ladder when I was at the end. There were a few people in the dropship and there was one section closed off and behind it I could see a few figures moving. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the dropship into the open area. I reached into my pocket and touched the handle of my small knife, running my ringer over the initials I carved into them.

"Where are you going? Is Octavia inside?" Bellamy stood behind me and I looked over my shoulder at him. He was still wearing the guards jacket and he had his gun in his left hand.

"Jasper needs the seaweed. I know that Clarke and Finn are going to get it, but it's been too long and Jasper isn't getting any better without it." Bellamy didn't say anything for a second and my shoulders dropped. I didn't think he was going to let me go out, but after a minute he nodded.

"Open the gate!" I smiled and gave him a small smile and a thank you and walked out of the gate. I gripped the knife I had in my hand and started walking towards the river. I didn't know if it would be there or if it would upstream or downstream, but once I got to the place I last was, I would go from there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The acid fog was coming and they had no idea. She was out there walking towards the river, looking for some seaweed for her friend. He had been attacked by one of us, one of our warriors and they hung him up as a warning. They got him down and brought them back to their camp and he was inside ever since.

There were already three of them that had left to go find it, but they weren't back yet. I had thought that they were stopped somehow. Either by the acid fog or they got stopped by some of us or even maybe reapers.

I looked down at her as she was walking and jumped from the tree. I walked behind her and it took a minute before she stopped and turned on her heel. She was staring at me, her hand holding onto her knife and her knife pointed out at me.

I looked from the knife to her and smirked. She looked as harmful as a rabbit. She couldn't hurt me even if she wanted to. But she would still try.

"You scared the shit out of me. Don't do that." She turned around and started walking away from me and towards the river. I started walking after her, even if she didn't want me to, if she did get into any trouble she wouldn't be able to properly defend herself.

"Why are you following me?" She didn't turn around but spoke loud enough so I could hear. I didn't want her to know that I spoke her language but I did want to talk with her. As a warrior I was one of the people in my village that could speak her language.

"What's your name?" She turned and looked at me, her hair pulled into a braid on the side of her head and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Lincoln. My name is Lincoln." Her arms dropped from her chest and her face went blank for a minute. After a while her face slowly contorted into a look on anger and then annoyance.

"You can speak English? I stared at her as she registered that I could speak English. She hadn't spoken after asking me if I could speak English, but her eyes were saying enough.

"I can." She nodded and there was silence between us.

"So…Jasper isn't doing well and I need to find red seaweed. It's supposed to help. Clarke and Finn and Wells went out to get some but they haven't gotten back yet. I don't know how long Jasper will be able to hold on without it and I'm going to get some." She kept talking and her hands started to twitch. Maybe she was nervous?

"You know where the red seaweed is?" She shook her head and bit her lower lip. I made her nervous.

"I don't but I figure I'll go to the river and go from there." There was silence again and she shifted her feet and took a step away from me.

"I will show you the way. Follow." I walked past her and I heard her feet on the ground following me. She was walking slower than I was and I dropped my pace to a slower one.

"Thank you, Lincoln."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry about the long wait! Here's a new update hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Seria Noir

Tiffvillard

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites so far:

AstroStarr

Emily'sImagination

Tiffvillard

basketball4444

geminigoddcss

sunny-mwa

Thanks to everyone who followed so far:

EMyra

Emily'sImagination

Fall-Back-Down

Jesslynn77

Lady-Spectral

Seria Noir

Tiffvillard

bluesweird

geminigoddcss


	9. Oh I'm Radioactive, Radioactive

Oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I followed Lincoln for what seemed to be hours, but was probably only 45 minutes. His strides were a lot longer than mine and I had to jog to keep up with him. He had slowed his pace for me and I appreciated it, but there seemed to be a real urgency in every step he took.

"Lincoln, what's wrong? Why are you walking so quickly?" He stopped walking, but didn't looked back at me. He kept his eyes forward and his back was straight and tense. He was obviously worried about something and I wanted to know what it was.

"The Mountain Men, they release an acid fog. It happens usually around now. I am cautious and hoping we can beat it, or have missed it." He looked over at me, over his broad shoulder and I felt my face flush. Lincoln was a very strong, handsome man and it made me feel squeamish every time he looked at me. There was something about him, something that would make almost any woman swoon.

"Oh. Do you think Finn and Clarke and Wells will be okay? Do you think they'll find shelter?" Lincoln looked at me for a moment and then turned away. He started to walk away, taking his long strides and I hesitated for a moment before following after him.

"Lincoln, please. I need to know. Finn's my brother. I love him. Please." I grabbed onto his arm and he stooped but did not turn around to look at me. His head turned and I saw his eyes on my hand on his arm and I retracted my hand.

"I do not know. We have to hurry. Gracelynn we must hurry to get the seaweed." I took a long breath and exhaled slowly. I was calming myself down even though my mind was racing. Finn had to be okay. He had to be because he was my brother and I could not and would not survive on my own.

"Okay. Are we close?" I picked up my pace, jogging behind Lincoln so I wouldn't get lost in this vast forest. I knew that if I did get lost, I would either get eaten by whatever creatures are out here, or I would die by this acid fog, or… My mind quickly wandered to what would happen if another grounder had found me. If I had gotten lost and another had found me, would I be tortured and killed?

"Just down this hill there is a river. Similar to the one that you had first went to when you had dropped your knife. This one holds no creatures that could kill you. The red seaweed is down by the shore." I nodded and Lincoln stepped down on the hill and turned my face me.

I took this opportunity to look him over. I didn't want to make it too obvious so I did a quick sweep of his frame and felt myself flushing all over again. Lincoln had a lot of muscle, almost stacked on top of each other, and his arms bulged out of his black t-shirt. He looked threatening and dangerous and if I didn't know any better, and if he wasn't helping me, I would've run for the hills.

"Watch your step. This hill can be steep and there can be unseen rocks." I nodded and even as he had warned me, I took a step and felt my foot slip.

I fell forward and reached out for anything to balance me; anything to grab on to. I could see rocks below my face and I closed my eyes waiting to make an impact with the hard stone.

Instead of falling forward, I was falling back and my butt made a hard impact with the ground below. I was a little dazed and closed my eyes tightly, feeling the world around me spinning. Once I felt normal again, I opened my eyes and saw Lincoln kneeling in front of me, his hands grabbing and twisting my foot. I looked from my foot to him, and if by instinct, I pulled my foot away and tucked it under my leg. I was fine and I was going to be careful from now on.

"Let's keep going. This time, walk slowly and keep your feet pointed out. Put your heel down first and then your toes. This will help." Lincoln waited for me to walk and with a slower pace, I placed on foot in front of the other and grabbed onto nearby trees for balance.

"I never was the most graceful child growing up. I was always either dropping things or tripping over things. I was always a klutz." I looked back at Lincoln briefly, deciding to tell him my life story, just to fill the empty spaces with anything but silence.

"I remember playing with the other kids on the Ark and they would kick this ball around and when it was passed to me, I tried to kick it but somehow my foot missed and I stepped on the ball. I flew up and over the ball and landed on my arm. It had gotten bent backwards and I broke my arm. Never screamed once. I just looked at the bone sticking out and wondered how it was going to get fixed." I stopped walking for a moment and wiped light sweat off of my forehead.

"You are brave when it comes to wounds but not graceful? You are a doctor in your village?" Lincoln stepped beside him and I craned my neck to look up at him.

"I am not a doctor. More of a nurse. An assistant to a doctor. And it's not a village. Our home is up there, in the sky. The Ark. Well it used to be until we got sent here because we broke some kind of law. I was punished because I stole rations and morphine to help my sick mother. I got charged and I was put in jail. Or the equivalent to it. I never got to say goodbye. She had died shortly after I was put in jail." Lincoln looked at me with a hidden emotion on his face and I tilted my head to get a better look at him.

Even though he had dark face paint on, his eyes were bright and stood out from all the paint on his face. His eyes were well guarded and they reminded me of Bellamy's eyes. The rare times I actually got to see them, they were always guarded. Always protected.

"They wouldn't let you see your mother before she died?" I shrugged and kept walking. I loved my mother, she was my best friend. But I was not going to relive this terrible moment, especially with someone I had just met.

"Let's focus on getting the seaweed for Jasper."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was not used to the way of the sky people and I was not sure whether it was normal for them to open up to strangers. This was not something we would ever do. We didn't want the enemy to find out our secrets and use them against us. We kept our secrets and our stories strictly to those we trusted.

"This is it?" Gracelynn bent down and reached her hand into the river and grasped the seaweed we needed. She had tried tugging on it, and with all her strength she could not budge it. She blew her hair out of her face and shoved her other hand in the water and tried pulling as well.

"You do not pull it from the roots. You cut it." I pulled one of my knives out from my belt and bent down beside her. I placed my hand along hers and she got the message to move her hands. I grabbed the plant with one hand and with the other I started cutting the plant from the root.

She gave me a bewildered look and crouched beside me, her leg brushing against mine. She watched fascinated as I wrapped the seaweed up and moved onto another batch. I continued to cut until there were more than enough to heal jasper, and once I was done, I stood up.

I put my knife back into my belt and held my hand out for her to grab. She looked from my hand to me and reluctantly put her hand in mine. In one quick yank, she was up on her feet and standing before me.

"Thank…" She was cut by a loud horn and I looked around, for any sign of the fog. Far off behind me, I could see the yellow fog making its way here. I grabbed her hand and tugged her behind me, running back up the hill.

"What's going on?" She was yelling at me as she was running and I felt her foot slip. She screamed and fell to the Earth below her. I groaned and picked her up and placed her back on her feet before grabbing her hand once more.

"The fog. The acid fog. We need to take shelter. Now." I ran for cover, trying not to run so fast that she would not be able to keep up.

"Where will we go?" She was yelling but her voice was quite compared to the horn that was still blowing. All around us it seemed life was running from the fog.

"Trust me. Just keep up." We were almost there. We were so close.

"What about Finn? Clarke? Wells? What about them?" I looked back at her and shot her a look to keep running. I would answer her questions when we were safe and away from the fog and right now we had to focus on that.

"It's just over here!" I ran behind a few trees and there was the entrance to the cave that I had stayed quite a bit. I could feel her hesitate when she pulled back on my hand and I turned. I saw her staring at the skulls that were hanging from the branches and I felt her take a step back.

"Gracelynn, inside. It's your only chance of surviving the fog." She nodded and, even though she was apprehensive, she followed me inside.

"Thank you for saving my life."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Okay so I apologize for the long wait for a new chapter. I had just moved about a month ago and I wasn't able to get internet until now. Hope you enjoy!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

Murdokthewonderfiend

emaline-95

Entwinedsilver

Twistnet

Porcalein

Guest

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Terra-Fair

Updikegirl

Porcalein

Twistnet

cato-lover28

izzyswan41

Psycho17

hadrianlopez1

Murdokthewonderfiend

FreyaHawthorne

silentmayhem

HaruhiandHikaru

Thanks to everyone who followed:

AyameShirayuki

StoriesFromEngland

Terra-Fair

Updikegirl

Porcalein

Twistnet

cato-lover28

entwinedsilver

izzyswan41

emaline-95

emmabou

Nadouu

hadrianlopez1

itsreagannn

PurplePineapple56

SheBangBang

0TigerFang0

FreyaHawthorne

Pjch666

mypoeticdownfall

HaruhiandHikaru


	10. Oh, I'm Radioactive, Radioactive

Oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

The cave we were in wasn't what I would've expected. This was all new to me, being on Earth, but when you even think of a cave, you think of dark, moist and claustrophobic. This was not the case with this cave. Lincoln, it must've been him, had set up a camp with a large fire in the middle of the cave and a bed off to the left of the fire. There were weapons off to the far edge of the cave wall and they all looked just as deadly as Lincoln did the first time I had seen him.

'Will he use those weapons on me? He's seemed nothing but trustworthy this entire time snd he did save my life, but what do I really know about him? According to the Ark, he shouldn't even be alive. No one should.' I drifted out of my thoughts when I felt his large hand on my shoulder, gripping it firmly.

I turned on my heel and looked at him square on, his eyes met mine and then they drifted back towards his weapons. His eyes lingered there for a moment and then they were back on me.

"I need to go back to Jasper. He needs the seaweed or he'll die from infection." Lincoln turned and looked at me, just for a moment, and I saw his hazel eyes illuminated by the fire. I hadn't noticed before that his eyes were this light, but the fire did a good job of showing the true colour.

"I wont hurt you. I have no reason to hurt you. There are far more dangerous things for me to worry about than a sky person. Especially one that can't fight." I looked at Lincoln through confused eyes and sat down across from him and the fire.

"Ive never needed to know how to fight before. I never needed to defend myself against anything or anyone. I know how to heal and fix wounds. But I could defend myself if it came down to it." My mind flashed to Bellamy and Murphy. Bellamy gripping my arm, digging his hand into my arm leaving a bruise. And then there was Murphy. He was taller and broader than me and he towered over me, his dark eyes sent shivers down my spine. And that made me question just how well I really could defend myself.

"The acid fog should be over soon and then you can go back to your camp. But you need to be careful." I took this opportunity to look over Lincoln, as he was turning whatever meat he was cooking over the fire.

I had a good look at him before but I had never really took notice of just how big he was. He was 6ft tall or at least near it, and he had broader shoulders than any man I had seen on the Ark. He had well defined biceps even when he was relaxing and his clothing, the dark and somewhat ragged material, made him look deadly. He looked deadly anyway with his knives hanging off his hips and his stature, but combined with his clothing, he looked ready to kill.

"You're not supposed to even exist. We were told that there was no one left on Earth and we were brought down here to see if we could survive. Then the rest of our people will join us if it is sustainable. But we were not told about people living here. Mind you they probably didn't know." Lincoln looked up at me but he said nothing. He just stared at me and then he stood up and slowly made his way around the fire until he was standing beside me.

"Its time to go." He held out his hand and I put my hand in his and let him pull me up. I stood beside him and my head was at his chest height. I was small and slight in stature compared to his broad, bulking tall frame.

"Its safe now?" Lincoln walked to the edge of the cave and grabbed a few small knives and shoved them in his belt before walking up to me. He didn't answer my question, instead he handed me the original knife he had attached to his belt.

"You need a better knife. Take this one and keep it close to you at all times. When we go out there, try and keep up. The acid fog will be gone but that doesn't mean that there still won't be danger." I nodded my head and walked after him, and as he was leaving the cave, I took one last look around.

I tried to keep up the pace he was at, but I found it rather difficult. He was taking much wider strides than I was and I had to jog to keep up to him. He didn't talk to me anymore as we walked, but I could tell he was on guard and listening to the surroundings.

The area didn't look that familiar to me, but I had heard rushing water so I figured we must be getting close to the river, just taking a different path. It was fine with me just as long as I got back to the camp and could give these herbs to Jasper. That's all that was on my mind right now.

"This is as close as I will go. Follow the path until you cant hear the river anymore and then take a left. You'll find it eventually." I turned and looked at Lincoln, his eyes were fixed forward, watching and waiting for something or someone.

"Thank you for saving me Lincoln. I don't know what I would've done without you. I appreciate it." He nodded his head and took a step away from me and towards the trees.

"May we meet again." I spoke the famous phrase we used on the Ark, even though I wasn't sure if I would see him again, but I really hoped I would.

I waited outside the gate and once it opened and I walked in, I was greeted by Bellamy. He gave me a deep stare and I knew he was pissed off that I had been gone for so long. He didn't need to say any words, I could read his face.

"There was acid fog. I had to hide out until it was gone." I fingered Lincoln's knife that was tucked securely in my jacket pocket. I didn't need him to see it and start to get curious about where I got it from. The knife he gave me was made better than the one I had and the handle was wrapped in thick leather. The knife I got here was dull and the handle was wrapped it spare plastic.

"Did you get it." He still looked pissed off, but he didn't question me further. When I nodded my head, he grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the entrance to what we were treating as the medical bay. I didn't remove my arm from his grip, but I did think about what Lincoln had said and defending myself.

He was right. When and if it came down to it, I wouldn't be able to defend myself. I would put a fight but it wouldn't last long. I wouldn't last long in a fight.

"She's got it Octavia." I looked at Octavia and she had a flash of relief cover her face and then worry quickly replaced the relief. I kneeled beside Jasper and took the seaweed out of my bag and set it in-between Octavia and I.

I would have to finely grind it up and mix it in water. Jasper would have to drink it without choking snd he would have to keep it down. If he could keep it down and swallow it without choking, it would help fight off infection and it would help reduce pain.

"Ready Jasper? You need to drink this and keep it down. It'll help." I finely crushed the seaweed snd mixed it with the water. Octavia helped lift Jasper's head up and I put the water to his lips and watched his mouth slowly open and the water mixture made its way into his mouth.

I waited a moment and when I thought he was fine and could swallow it fine, I gave him some more. This didn't go down well and he started sputtering and spitting the water everywhere. He chest rose and fell violently as he started coughing.

"Jasper!" Octavia lifted him up higher and started patting his back trying to get him to stop coughing and hacking. I sat on his other side and lifted up his shirt, the wound was started to puss up and it was covered in dried blood. I put his shirt down and turned to look at Bellamy who was watching us carefully.

"I need clean, boiled water and something to wash away the blood and puss. I need to get the wound cleansed and dressed to stop dirt from infecting it." Bellamy turned his head and nodded to one of his followers, but he himself didn't move. He stood there with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"You'll be okay Jasper."

Okay so new chapter after a long long wait and I'm so sorry it took so long. Im also sorry hay it wont follow the show completely, I haven't watched Season 1 in so long so I'm just writing off what I very vaguely remember. Thanks for being so patient with me!

Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm writing this on an iPad and not a computer so it takes a bit longer to write and its harder to catch mistakes. Thanks!

Thanks to the reviewers:

LeeForShort

wolfkibagirl69

SamMayDay89

Paulavara140

Kelsey112

Lincolnlogs

Thanks to the favourites:

Magma3030

CrazyFlowerHeaven

TheMorbidGal

Cat Archer

Diamondstarlight713

Gabriellaarteaga1

Dianaemrys15

Justanamelessgirl

ToshimiOkami

Carolinagirl2001

Ghouly-Girl

Lilyroza

DarkNekoGreece

Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4

Wolfkibagirl69

Lexa99

okittycatxo

SamMayDay89

Sorrelfoot

Alice-Hatter

xMidnightLilliex

Taylortwin500

Julie4days

1Pinkcrystal

jman472

Dancepeaches

Paulavara140

Yu-chan07

oOArtemisQuinnOo

Alphawolf619

Raised To Be A Fighter

Total Reject

loveisthewayforme

SilentReader13

kelsey112

Sakura19Haruno95

CrazyAboutLove

Linnea2012

SkylarAnnaRose

laurens7

Mid9ight0Wolf

Sorry if I missed anyone!

Thanks to everyone who followed:

xblackmaskx

magma3030

LeeForShort

TheMorbidGal

Short But Deadly

Cat Archer

Marauder Heir

noemi-fin

gabriellaarteaga1

dianaemrys15

Justanamelessgirl

ToshimiOkami

i-dun-did-it

addieisawesome5

ForWhoCouldEverLoveABeast

kelsey112

AlwaysQuinn

lilyroza

DarkNekoGreece

Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4

wolfbakagirl69

Anileath

SerenityAngels

Lexa99

oxkittycatxo

BQueen

Beautiful-Phoenix79

IceQueenSwag

AsiaGirl

SamMayDay89

I Love Calamity

norska

rants and oblivious

xMidnightLilliex

taylortwin500

estefanypenacornejo

Julie4Days

DeadAsleep

AinsleeRose

sawyerjeann

SincerelyAnOpportunist

paulavara140

bvblover1230

XxlesxX

Yu-chan07

Alpha-Wolf619

Angel of Amaranthine

Raised To Be A Fighter

Total Reject

Ash B Bramble

Deli2410

loveisthewayforme

WingsOfThePhoenix205

Sakura19Haruno95

Catalina95

loveofnothing

Linnea2012

SkylarAnnaRose

runningbacktomyyesterdays

Unstoppably-demonic

Artemis Prim

Mid9ight0Wolf

Sorry if I missed anyone!


End file.
